


The Morning Glow and Your Smile

by Tofuisgr8



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY V WE LOVE YOU, How I wish V had a route, I am bad at tags, I had to make a happy ending for V, SHIPS ARE IMPLIED HOWEVER WE ARE NOT SURE YET WHICH WILL BE THE FINAL ONE, SPOILERS FOR SEVEN'S ROUTE AND SECRET 01, This will prob extend to like 11 chapters or so, V deserves more, alternate fanmade ending, collab with friend, comfort angst, memory lost, plz let everyone be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofuisgr8/pseuds/Tofuisgr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the accident involving Mint Eye and the discovery of Rika, the final RFA party was held. Jumin had announced, along with the rest of the members, that the group would be disbanded. Due to the damage Rika had created, Saeran was admitted to a hospital under the care of Jumin’s company. Rika was also admitted for check-ups, but it seemed that she had retreated within herself. There was little they could do for her except keep her under observation.</p>
<p>After V was shot, he was quickly rushed to the nearest hospital. As all the members of RFA were waiting in the hall of the ER, the group was told that V would be alive and well, however he was in coma. The cause of the coma was unknown, and the group was told that time was all V needed. Finally, three months have passed, and V finally wakes up. However, it was only half a miracle. V suffered from amnesia, leaving you with the dilemma of either giving him the painful truth or freeing him from all the suffering he held in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Glow and Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have to say this fic wouldn't have been done if it wasn't for the help of my friend @buymewhales (tumblr cause she doesn't have a AO3 account). 
> 
> This all started out as a rant for V's happiness and we just trailed off into the fic abyss. 
> 
> SO here it is!!!  
> PLEASE NOTE: This fic is based on that V doesn't die, but instead loses his memory after the conflict with Mint Eye.

It had been your turn to wait in the hospital when you saw the doctors running down the hall.

“Patient in A-4 has regained consciousness!”

You snap your head up at the mention of V’s room. Seeing the nurses rush towards the direction, you follow. Heart racing with fear and panic, you quickly call the RFA members.

“Ma’am I’m going to need you to stay outside for a while.”

You feel your heart stop. ‘Why won’t they let me see him? Has something happened to V?’

The questions overflowing in your head, you can’t help but let the air catch in your throat as you see the doctor vanish behind the white door separating you from seeing V. After about 20 minutes of you mumbling to yourself of the possibilities, you jump at the sudden touch on your back.

Tears forming in your eyes, you turn your attention to behind you where Jumin stood with Jaehee behind him. Both short of breath. Noticing your silent crying, Jumin brings a handkerchief to your eyes. Blushing, you accept it and wipe away the droplets that formed from your panic. Not too far down the hallway, you notice Seven and Yoosung heading your way. Lastly, Zen comes into view with a black leather jacket over his shoulders, the faint scent of gasoline still clinging on. 

Within moments, the entire group had gathered in front of the door waiting for the doctor to appear.

Once the doctor finally came out, he brings everyone to the side and explains the situation.

“He has post-traumatic amnesia. This is usually caused by a form of shock of being in a life-threatening experience. The odds are in our favor, but it’s unpredictable if he will be able to regain his memories or not. The best thing we can do is wait.”

After everyone was filled in, the space slowly became occupied by the ex-RFA members. Jumin heading in first and you closely behind, you see V in a hospital bed staring out the window. The room was exclusive (thanks to Trust Fund Kid), with a beautiful view of the garden in the front. The doctor had left to give you all some privacy, and V finally noticed the six of you. Breaking the uncomfortable silence, you speak up.

“H-hey there! How are you feeling?” You could only keep a smile on your face, knowing what was coming next.

V stared at you emotionlessly, milky blue eyes fixed directly on you. You feel a pang of regret suddenly and avoids eye contact with him. Noticing your struggle, Jumin cuts in trying to get V’s attention.

 

“I’ve just been briefed by the doctor. Is there anything you need at the moment?”

No reply.

“Don’t you remember any of us?” Zen begins to become more agitated.

Still, no reply.

Yoosung stands in the corner with pained eyes, while Luciel fumbles with his thumbs trying to also come up with something to say. After what seemed to be forever, V opens his mouth and finally speaks. 

“I’m sorry... but I can’t seem to remember anything. Do you mind telling me who you are?” 

At this, you step forward, trying to recollect yourself in time to keep the shimmer of tears from your eyes.

“All of us used to work together! We….” Noticing your voice cracking, you trail off as you thought about what to tell him. The RFA is gone already, so why lie? The source of his pain is now gone.

 

“We used to organize fundraising events! In fact, you were the one in charge!” 

You throw on a chipper tone, hoping that it would make him remember, or at least take that gloomy expression off his face.

With a blank face, V peers at you, tilting his head slightly. Watching your every move, he doesn’t take his eyes off you as Jumin starts to introduce everyone once again.

“My name is Jumin Han. Here beside me is my assistant Jaehee Kang, and you’ve already become acquainted with (name).The blonde there is Yoosung Kim, the abnormal white haired man is Hyun Ryu, you may also call him Zen, and lastly, the one with the Honey Buddha Chips is 707, or Luciel.”

“Saeyoung.”

All heads turn toward Seven, who had finally spoken up. Seven, pushes himself off the wall, that he was leaning on, and walks beside you with a stern face.

“Saeyoung. I’m also known as, Luciel or 707. But… Saeyoung is fine.” He averts his eyes from V, almost resentfully.

You slightly smile, relieved that Saeyoung was showing a bit of his usual self. Since the accident with Saeran, you were afraid that he would never be the same. Especially with the full uncovering of what had happened at Mint Eye, you were surprised he had even wanted to come along.

Jumin tries his hand at lightening the tension.

“I would have brought Elizabeth the 3rd, but you need to recover before you meet her again.”

“Hah?! No way! Stop bringing in that furball out of nowhere!” 

Zen puts his hands to cover his nose from a sneeze and glares at Jumin. You hide a small chuckle that stumbles out of your mouth, Jumin and Zen starting to argue about Elizabeth the 3rd in their own little world.

V, still considering each person, resumes his silence, completely oblivious to the almost-fistfight in front of him, as he studies his other visitors. The one with white hair (Zen, right?) holds his stare for a moment, before looking away with a sad sigh. And the blonde refused to even raise his face, staring at the floor with a somber look. The other woman, with professionally cropped hair, observes him back, and offers an encouraging thumbs-up. Then his gaze returns to (name). Her brow was furrowed as she glanced back and forth at her phone. Yet in a fraction of second, her entire demeanor changed, noticing the scrutiny she was under from the bed’s occupant. She regarded him for a moment with the most peculiar appearance, before turning her attention back to the two men arguing.

Finally noticing the lack of reaction, Jumin decided to close down his monologue of how V helped name his cat. He swivels slightly to see the clock on the wall and lets out an irritated “tsk”. 

“I’ll have to get going. There’s an early morning meeting tomorrow and I’ve already taken enough vacation days. I’ll come visit you later in the day.” 

“I’m gonna bring Yoosung along with me to go and visit Saeran...” 

Saeyoung doesn’t finish his sentence, all the members present knowing why Yoosung was going along. Ever since the clash between Mint Eye and the RFA, Rika has been rejecting all visitors, even family. 

He offers a nod to the rest of the group and a wave at V, before he quickly exits, Jaehee trailing along behind him. Following after, Saeyoung and Yoosung give their farewells towards V, leaving only Zen, you, and V in the room.

Zen comes up to the bed at last, gripping V’s shoulder gently. “It’s okay to slow down, I know it’s a lot to process. I’ll stop by in the morning, and we can talk more than, alright?”

There was a pause, as if Zen wanted to add more, but he gathers himself together instead and heads out the door, stopping to press a quick goodbye kiss to the top of your head. And then there were two. 

You give a bit of a forced grin, hoping V wouldn’t notice the hurt in your eyes. You walk forward and find the closest chair at the bedside. Settling in on the maroon cushions of the chair, you make eye contact with V, who had had his eyes on you at every moment.

“I hope you weren’t too overwhelmed. We were all just really worried... Did the doctor tell you what happened?” There wasn’t much you could think of to say.

“No, I was only informed of my condition of both my memory and sight. May I ask...what’s my name?”

“Oh gosh, we’ve been going on and on about ourselves, but we completely forgot to tell you about yourself!”

Warily, you briefly explain what little of V’s background information you knew. 

“You loved going around the world, photographing all the wonders you were able to see…until your eyes were severely damaged. To be honest, no one is really was sure what happened, you were supposed to be the only one who knew. How ironic, right? You laugh humorlessly, trying to lessen the pressure.

“About your sight...Jumin was able to find a surgeon that can help recover your vision. But you refused treatment.” You left it at that. There was no need to bring Rika into it right now. 

V seemed more astonished at your words. “Why would I do that?”

This is bad. He’s asking too many questions, questions that you don’t know how to answer without possibly ruining the little innocence he has gained. 

“That was before I came to work with you. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more.”

Understanding that he shouldn’t pry further V gazes past you out towards the window. He squints his eyes trying to make out the pale colorful blurs. 

“What do you think? Would you...like to go along with the surgery? You can take however long you need to decide. There’s no rush. ” 

“I...I don’t know yet. Everything is still a mess. Like a puzzle with the pieces missing. Can...can you give more time to think about it?”

Offering a subtle smile, you give him a nod showing him that you respect his decision on what ever he will decide on.

Slowly the RFA members came back into the picture. Giving V his time and bits of the pieces to his puzzle. They would visit him separately or all together. You squeezed in your visits to V on most of the days of the week in order to keep him company, answering the little questions he would have now and then.

After two weeks of being cooped up in the white old hospital room, it was when you were visiting him after your shift at work that V finally made a step forward into his new life.

“I’ve decided to go with the surgery.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> rant with us on tumblr!
> 
> @ultrakekichi
> 
> @buymewhales


End file.
